Just Grandma and Me
Just Grandma and Me was the very first Living Books game based on the 1983 book by Mercer Mayer, and the CD Rom was released in October 30, 1992. Story Little Critter and his grandmother go to the beach and try to set up their umbrella, but the wind is very strong and pulls Little Critter in the clouds. He then flies his kite, but it lands onto a mother cow's head by accident. At lunchtime, Little Critter buys some two hotdogs for them both and they fall into the sand by mistake, so he washes them off and they eat them. After that, Little Critter finds a seashell for his grandmother, but it is full of a sea crab. Later, he wants to blow his seahorse, but he just doesn't have enough air, so his grandmother helps a little and takes him to the deep water, but not very far. Little Critter then shows her that he can snorkel, digs a hole for her, covers her up, and tickles her toes. That evening, Little Critter builds a sandcastle for Grandma, but a big wave comes and washes it away. That can happen to any sand castle, and they will built a new one on their next beach trip. That very night, the two feel very tired and watch for their bus stop on the way home. In the end, Little Critter's grandmother carries him back into their house so that they can get some sleep. Characters *Little Critter *Grandma *Grasshopper Pages *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 *11 *12 Trivia *This story is a launch title. *It is one of the few Living Books to be told by the protagonist, instead of having a narrator. *Version 2 added a running gag, which is a grasshopper. *While both versions do include Spanish as a language choice, v1 has Latino and v2 has Castellano, effectively making English the only language available in both versions. *In Version 3 of the Living Books Sampler, the book's UI language option is still intact; therefore making Just Grandma and Me v2 the only book to have a language other than English. *The very first edition and demo of the game (the one with Broderbund's on the top right corner of the intro logo) had a preview for Arthur's Teacher Trouble. *Version 1 has languages: English, Spanish and Japanese. Version 2 has languages: English, Spanish, French and German * In the credits of this game, The wizard animation and the musicians animation were the very first Living Books Credits animations produced. In this Living Book, the musicians animation had trombone music whose music sequence was similar to the credits animation with the guy who types on his computer, but this was only used in the very first edition and demo of this game. In further Living Books games and also in the newer edition of Just Grandma and Me, the musicians animation now used the main sequence of the Living Books credits song. Re-releases *1992: First release. A challenge to find. *1995: UK dub. Hard to find due to the SoftKey re-release. *1997: Version 2 is released with Version 1. Page 1-11 in MONO, and Page 12 in French was in STEREO. *2001: SoftKey release: Easiest one to find. Uses Version 2. This Living Books article is a stub. You can help the Living Books Wiki by expanding it. Category:Living Books Games